Fatal Attractions
by ForeverChanged1403
Summary: He knew from the moment that Edward introduced them again, his feelings for her would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Attraction

Summary: He knew from the moment that Edward introduced them again, his feelings for her would never be the same.

'Dear Diary, today was...weird. I can't stop thinking about how Emmett watched me during my visit at their house. It kind of freaked me out…it's so different then the fun, playful older brother-figure I know. Maybe the smell of my blood is actually harder for him to bear then he lets on, like Jasper? I'll have to ask Edward later to talk to hi-'

Bella stopped typing on her online journal, as Edward suddenly appeared in her room. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face as he slowly walked the short distance to her bed. He smiled down on her knowingly, knowing this was the time she usually spent typing away her thoughts. Edward looked at her and smiled before slowly shaking his head and looking away. Curious at what he was thinking, Bella asked him,

"What's so funny Edward?" He sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Nothing…I guess I'm just a little jealous that I am unable to read your thoughts, yet the computer get's a daily dose of them every single day."

Bella smiled thinking it was cute that Edward was jealous over a piece of machinery.

"Well, don't be. You know that I'd tell you anything you want to know. I only type when I feel I don't have enough room in my head for stuff."

Bella laughed a little at her explanation of the journals. Edward laughed lightly with her, knowing it did sound a little silly.

"So then, what was it today that has had your mind so full? Is it of the time you spent with my family and me today?"

Bella looked at Edward slightly surprised that he was almost right on target with her thoughts. It was almost like he COULD read her mind…

"Well…kind of. It's sort of about…Emmett."

She looked away as she rethought of the events that happened. Edward's face grew confused as he pondered over what she meant.

"Emmett?" He asked.

"Yea, I know it sounds weird, but there was just something different with him today. He just seemed…off, ya know? He was staring at me kind of funny…and I'm starting to wonder if it has to do with me or my blood. Maybe he's been hiding his real feelings about it for our sake? Maybe it's hard for him like it is Jasper? I hate to think I'm putting BOTH your brother's through such a hard time…"

Bella let her words fade off as she once again went off into thought. Edward looked like he was considering something before responding.

" Now that you've mentioned it, he did seem a little…distracted, but I would have read his mind and known if he was craving your blood, just like I do with Jasper. Emmett wasn't really giving too much of his thoughts, more like a blank page."

Bella distractedly nodded her head, only half listening to his reasoning. 'I still have my doubts though, something about me was defiantly bugging him today, and I'm going to find out!'

"Hey, do you think it would be alright for me to go to your house tomorrow?"

Edward nodded his head. "Of course, if you want. Now get some rest, you looked exhausted."

Bella nodded to him, knowing she had to have looked as tired as she felt. She had spent her morning and afternoon with Jacob on the reserve. He had asked her to come to a small party they were having for Embry. It seemed that he had FINALLY imprinted, and decided to throw the chipper wolf a party. It was nice, and she got to spend some time with her best friend. Afterwards, Edward had asked that she spend the rest of the day and evening with him and his family. He commented that they missed her and her 'clumsy' ways.

'Great. I have a reputation of being a complete klutz. I'm free, vampire entertainment.' Bella sighed before closing her laptop and setting it on the floor. She then scooted over for Edward, before snuggling into his frozen body. She shivered slightly at his body temperature, before he moved her away and wrapped her in her blanket before re-tucking her under his frozen arms.

"Is that better?" Edward asked her.

Bella nodded her head, as she started to drift off and that was all the response she could muster up. "Goodnight, Bella." Edward whispered to her as he pressed he smooth granite lips over her forehead and clenched his eyes closed. Bella drifted into a deep slumber, knowing she was in the arms of the man she loved.

The next morning, Bella woke up to Edward watching her, as usual. He smiled at her and she gave him a sleepy smile in return.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Edward asked her quietly.

"Pretty good, it was nice knowing you were there all night. I'm kind of hungry though." Bella said and as if on cue, her stomach gave a slight rumble. Edward moved to let her get up as she untied herself from her comforter.

"Charlie is up and fixing you some breakfast. Why don't you eat and get dressed, and I'll be back for you in a few hours. Sound okay?" Edward asked her. Bella nodded her head, agreeing with the plan. Edward tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before getting up swiftly, and leaving out through her window just the same. Bella sighed, she had been thinking over what she would do once she got to Edward's house. She planned on going straight to Emmett and asking him to talk with her. She felt comfortable enough around him to be alone (especially after surviving her time with Rosalie alone), so she didn't see a problem there, and if there was one, she knew that Alice or Edward would see it before anything dangerous happened. So with her mind made up, Bella made her way out of bed and to her closet to find something to wear. After she picked something out, she went to the shower. 20 minutes later, she came down the stairs dressed in a brown turtleneck with black jeans on. Her hair was in its usual down style, with the exception of being brushed longer today than usual. She was trying to make her scent as undetectable as possible from her surrogate vampire family today. Not that it was technically possible…but hey, she got points for trying at least, right? Anything to make their lives a little easier is how she saw it. She sat down at the table, and helped herself to some of the pancakes, eggs and toast that Charlie had made.

"Morning, Bells. I see you got to sleep okay last night. No more nightmares?" Charlie asked her in his usual gruffly but calm voice. Bella looked up at him, knowing he wouldn't like the SPECIFIC reason she wasn't having nightmares anymore. Her knight in shining amour, Edward, made it his job to stay with her every single night that it was possible for him.

"Yea…I think their starting to go away. Maybe I'm cured." 'From a daily dose of Edward, every night before bed.' Bella looked down a little and smiled about her thoughts of Edward. Charlie stared at her for a second before nodding his head and turning back to his paper. After breakfast, Bella told Charlie of here plans for the day, to which he tried to adamantly try and per sued her into hanging out with her other friends, specifically Jacob. After that battle was won, she hoped into her truck and took off for the Cullen's house, a million thoughts racing through her head at once.

(Bella's POV)

As I drove the familiar way to the Cullen's house, my mind began to drift off towards the conversation I was planning with Emmett. I was probably taking the situation WAY out of proportion, but I just can't help but feel I'm…bothering him. And if I am, I want to be aware of it. As I got half way to their house, I suddenly remembered Edward saying he would come for me. 'Shit. I must really be lost in my thoughts if I forgot something we had only talked about an hour an half ago.' Bella thought of turning around and waiting for Edward at her house, but then considered that it would be the perfect opportunity for Charlie to bug her and try to convince her about spending her time elsewhere. 'Ugh, it's not even worth it. Besides, I'm almost there.' Ten minutes later, Bella pulled up down the dirt path leading to her destination, before stopping and parking right in front of their house. 'I'm sure they won't mind me being a few hours early…' Before Bella could open the door to her truck, Edward was already there opening it for her, and helping her out. He looked at her with a knowing smile on his face. 'Right. Alice. I'm pretty sure she saw me coming early even before I had remembered about waiting at the house for Edward.' Bella took Edward's hand in hers, as they made their way to the front door.

"Edward…sorry. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I completely forgot about you coming to get me later on." Bella apologized to him. Edward's face pulled into a smile at her words.

"Are you apologizing for coming to see me earlier than I originally planned for you to spend time with my family and me? You know that your presence, company and breathing are the greatest gift's you give me. Don't ever be sorry for that." Edward told her calmly, as they walked up the stairs and into the house. As they walked in and went down the staircase that led to the living room, everyone was standing around, awaiting her arrival. Bella smiled at them as she looked around. Carlisle and Esme stood closest to her, while Jasper and Alice stood in the back, and Rosalie and Emmett stood off to the far right. Everyone was looking at her besides Emmett. That was odd, he usually had a grin on his face when he saw her. Everyone greeted her in their own way, before they eventually parted and went about whatever it was they did when they were in the house. Edward took her by the hand and led her to the couch. She sat there for a few moments, before finally finding her resolve.

"Edward, I was gonna let you know…I planned on speaking with Emmett today…alone." Bella looked down at her hands as she told him. Edward looked like he wanted to protest for a second, before nodding his head.

"If it will put your worries to rest than I will go and ask him." Edward said as he let go of her hand and quickly left the room. Seconds later he appeared with Emmett, who was slightly frowning at her. 'It has to be my blood…I always knew it wasn't as easy for them as they let on.' Edward and Emmett exchanged a quite conversation, before Edward left the room. Emmett stood where Edward had left him for a moment, before making his way to the couch in front of her. He looked up at her then, his eyes now looking sad. Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen Emmett, I know that my smell is bothering you like it does Jasper. I just wanted you to know that I won't spend too much time over here from now on. It's not fair for you and Jasper to be put through so much in your own home so that I can visit for a few hours. I already felt bad enough for what I was putting Jasper through, but I will NOT do this to both of you guys. I just wanted to come by today to tell you that, but I'll leave now…"

Bella looked up to see Emmett looking shocked beyond belief. Was she wrong? Maybe it wasn't her…maybe he was just going through some things at the moment, and she just happened to be around to witness it. Maybe she WAS taking it way out of proportion like she originally thought…

"Uh, Bella. What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked as he finally found his voice again. Bella blushed, embarrassed that she probably was wrong about the entire situation completely.

"Well…it's just that you seem like you can't stand being around me anymore…so I thought my blood was affecting you like it did Jasper...But, that wasn't the case, was it?" Bella turned her head away as the humiliation set in. Emmett looked just as confused as she felt.

"Your blood? Bella, what the hell do you mean? Your blood doesn't affect me like it does Jasper, you know that." Emmett raised his eyebrow at her before chuckling. Bella blushed even more, before trying to laugh it off as well.

"Well then…don't I feel smart?" Bella finally looked up at him with a small smile, before it dropped and she gasped quietly. Emmett was looking at her so intensely, she felt as if he was trying to invade her very soul. As if he was trying to see beyond her. His eyes looked of the darkest shade of ember, and for a few moments they stayed that way, before he snapped out of whatever trance he was in a shook his head, standing quickly and then quickly dismissing himself. Bella looked to the ground again as her thoughts went haywire once again. 'I…know that look…it's the same look that I get from Edward…and Jacob. But that's impossible, Emmett wouldn't feel like that...Not for me, would he? Oh my god…' As the wheels started turning for Bella, she looked around for a distraction, which popped up no later than a minute after Emmett left, as Edward. He stood next to her before kneeling down and taking his frozen hand in hers.

"Did you get all of the information you needed, Bella?" Edward asked her calmly, hoping she got some closure to her racing thoughts. Bella looked up at Edward, staring at his face, while at the same time looking past him.

"Um…I..don't know Edward. I think some more questions just surfaced. I need to talk to him, again. Away from everyone. I think he has something…personal to tell me." Bella looked away towards the end of her thoughts. Edward frowned hard, trying to think of any specific reason she would want to be left alone with his brother. What could they possibly have to talk about that would require them being away from the house any everyone else? Was it so that he wouldn't read Emmett thoughts and judge him? But…he would never do so…intentionally…none the less, he would respect her wishes, no matter how uncomfortable they made him feel.

"Bella, I honestly don't know what's going on, but if it will make you feel better…to have that talk with Emmett, please feel free to ask him. His room is to the right, second door on the left. He's watching some sport show, so I think he's alone for the moment, but please Bella. Make it quick." Edward finished squeezing her hand slightly before letting her go, and letting her stand to her feet and walk to Emmett's room. Edward just stood in his spot wondering what could possibly be going on with Bella.

(Emmett POV)

As I left Bella after quickly excusing myself, I rushed to my room. I really didn't have shit to do in here besides read or watch TV. Both sounding boring as hell, I chose TV. I heard Edward go into the living room and begin talking to Bella, so I turned it to some sports show and turned the volume up. About ten minutes later though, I was shocked to hear Bella's soft footprints making their way towards my room. I turned around, just as her hand's softly knocked on my door. I took a deep swallow, considering if I should let her in or not. It was tough enough keeping my thought's blank so as not to let Edward on to my true feelings of a certain someone. I sighed thinking that maybe I could handle it, before telling her in a slightly raised voice she could come in. As she opened the door, she looked straight at me with a worried expression on her face. 'Shit, did she know? Maybe my staring let her on…fuck.' She then shut the door behind her, before slowly making her way to him, standing a good foot away from where he stood in front of his TV with his arms folded. I raised my eyebrow at her wondering what she wanted to ask me now.

"Uh…hey…again Emmett. I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to bug you or nothing…but could we maybe um, take a walk together?...Alone?...I mean, if not it's ok! It's probably just a stupid idea, a-an Rosalie probably wouldn't like i-"

"Bella, it's cool. Sure I don't mind. Edward told me earlier you had a lot on your mind…about me, so if it will ease your mind or your thought's, then it's no trouble at all. Let's go." Emmett flicked the TV off, before making his way to his window, and beckoning her over. She hesitantly made her way to him, before he gently grabbed her by her shoulders, and jumped from the window. Bella quickly grasped him around the waist and gasped. As he landed, he let her go and she set placed her hand to her heart to make sure it was still beating. I chuckled to myself quietly, thinking to myself that her heart was still very much beating. Beating with all of the delicious…hot, moist blood pumping…Emmett quickly shook his head as to clear his thoughts. The last thing he needed was to go blood crazy with Bella alone with him, and have Edward read his thoughts and try and stop him. He looked toward Bella as she started to walk towards the forest. He followed behind her, easily keeping up with her slow human pace. After about 5 minutes of walking, she stopped and turned to him.

"Emmett, I asked you out here alone because of some suspicions I have…don't get me wrong, it could all be completely in my head. But, I care about you, and I'm also concerned. I don't know! So much is going on right now…" Bella stopped talking so that she could grab on her hair and shake her head. As I watched her, I finally allowed my thought's to drift to my ever changing feelings for her. I had taken up leaving regularly so as to have privacy with my thoughts. But now I needed to know what was on her mind, really.

"Alright then Bella, what are your suspicions?" Emmett asked as he looked at her again with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well…it's just that-"Bella looked me straight in my eyes, seeing the same passion she had seen earlier in the living room, yet this time is was more hidden.

"It's just that…the way you've been looking at me…it's the same way that…Edward and Jacob do. I was only curious if you noticed yourself doing that." Bella quickly looked down at the ground again, losing her resolve to look me straight in the face. My eyes widened slightly, not knowing that I was being so obvious.

"Bella…do you mean look at you as if I care? Because I do you know…" I tried playing it off as if I had no idea what she was talking about, although I was a hundred percent sure of what she was talking about. She shook her head at me, and I then knew the jig was up, literally.

"Uh…well…"

"It's ok Emmett. I know what you're trying to say. It's hard to grasp, but I won't tell Edward…as long as you don't tell…Rosalie…" Bella then looked up at me again, and the emotions and feelings I'd been suppressing suddenly surfaced again with a vengeance. I made to move towards her, and she…slightly drew away from me.

"Bella…I don't know what's going on with me…I love Rosalie with everything I am, but lately, I've been strangely attracted to you. I've done everything I could to hide my thoughts from Edward. I was hoping you wouldn't catch on, and that eventually these feelings would pass, but it's not that simple for me I guess. I hope you don't think badly of me and what not." I tried laughing off my feelings, but she still had a slight shocked frown on her face.

"Emmett…if it's too much with me coming over, I'll just stop-"As she tried walking away, I was suddenly in front of her, holding her forearms gently. She jumped, and looked at me with shock written everywhere.

"Please Bella…don't do that. I'm sorry, I know you love Edward, and I would never want to come between you two. Edward is my brother, adopted sibling or not, and I care about him just the same as the rest of my family. I also care too much about Rosalie to jeopardize my relationship with her."

I looked deep into her eyes, hoping she understood where I was coming from. She shivered slightly, I'm assuming from my frozen hands gently holding her upper arms, before looking down.

"I understand Emmett. I just…had to know, I guess. I um, I don't really know what to say about all this, I wasn't expecting all that you've told me. I care a lot about you, just as I do the rest of your family…but as you've said, I would never do anything to hurt or jeopardize what we've got with Rosalie and Edwar-"

In that fateful moment, I don't know what possessed me, but I kissed her. I pressed my smooth granite lips on her soft, fragile warm ones. I held her like that for a moment, kissing her, before finally releasing her when she began to struggle. As soon as she caught her bearing, she smacked me. Hard. So hard in fact, I heard the tiny bones in her hand snap, followed by her scream of pain. I shook my head and moved away from her as she paced angrily while clutching her hand, as tears pooled and fell from her eyes. '. I hope I didn't just do what that fuck I think I did. Yep, I must of, because here Edward comes. _Shit.'_

Well, Here's chapter one! This is actually my second Twilight fanfic, but I posted it first because I finished it first. Anyway, I hope everyone reading is getting into the story plot! Please stay connected, and I'll let you know the second that chapter two is ready. Until then!

KibasWifey4Ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Onto chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, and please review if you can I LOVE the feedback!

(Bella POV)

How did this all happen? I had simply been concerned about a friend, and perhaps a little to curious for my own damn good, but did those little things REALLY have to warrant such dire consequences? That's all I could think about as I once AGAIN sat in Carlisle's office, getting my hand bandaged in a much tighter and thicker wrap. I tried my hardest to drown out the shouting and chaos I heard from the living room. I could hear Rosalie screaming and, if it had been possible for her, in tears as she lashed her frustrations and anger out on Emmett about him and myself.

Esme raising her voice more than I've ever known the soft spoken women to do, determined to keep SOME sanity in the house with the situation a foot, and Alice and Jasper talking back and forth repeatedly to everyone to remind them to stay calm and not lose their heads. I could hear Edward angrier than I had heard him even when the situation involved Jacob, and that was saying a lot. But…I understood fully. With Jacob, it was purely love and devotion to me, and he and Edward had nothing BUT that in common with each other, and you STILL couldn't get them to admit that.

Emmett though…Emmett was his brother, adopted or not. It hurt to because Emmett KNEW of my feelings for his brother and he also had deep feelings for another, but still stepped out of the comfortable boundaries of friendship no more than an hour ago. Hell, even I considered him a brother-like figure, but now things were just…weird.

Carlisle tried to stay focus on the task of securing me hand in place, while giving me a saddened, apologetic and disappointed look. Apologetic to me that I was caught in such a situation with his sons, and disappointed that his hot-headed son had finally blown his top. But I didn't want him to be sorry for me. I knew damn well what I was getting into when I entered a relationship with Edward, and was fully prepared for the consequences. It seems like only a minute ago when that moment had occurred between Emmett and herself.

I had tried explaining to Emmett that now since I knew of his conflicting emotions going on with me around, then I wouldn't make it a hobby to come around anymore. Edward would just have to sneak and visit me at my house and deal with it. Only when I started speaking of our respectful relationships did I see such…_hunger_ and _passion_ burning in his eyes, and then realized something wasn't right. And next thing I know, he's kissing me! I was shocked into a statue for only a moment before I began to struggle in his hold, to which he quickly released me. As usual, my first response is to inflict some kind of damage to a boy I think is getting out of hand, but OF COURSE I would be the only person in the world to try and slap with all my might a rock-hard werewolves face, or a granite hard vampire in the face, so I naturally shattered the frail human bones in my fingers, and not to long after, the intense pain that came along with it shot through my body, causing me to scream out and pace as clutched my useless hand softly and cried out my frustration.

Out of the corner of my eye, through my tears, I could vaguely register that Emmett looked as if he shook himself from a deep sleep, before looking horrified at what he'd done. No later than a minute later did Edward coming flying to the scene, his eyes wild and his face painted with fury as he had no doubted read Emmett's now open thoughts, and registered at where my scream came from. He grabbed Emmett's neck quickly as he finished analyzing everything, and slammed him to a tree with his lightening speed. Emmett didn't put up a struggle like I had assumed he would, instead hanging his head low and listening to Edward's threatening and hurtful words. Soon after, Carlisle showed up with Jasper and tried restraining Edward, but his fury at the moment was hard to overcome.

Finally, Edward released Emmett's neck an flew from him. Carlisle checked to make sure he was ok while Jasper went to Edward speaking softly to him. I think he even tried controlling his angry emotion till Edward gave him a look telling him _he better not dare. _Edward then turned to me, and I had been so caught up in the scene going on, I temporarily had forgotten about my poor hand, which now started to bruise around the palm and wrist. Tears were still falling silently from my eyes which I also hadn't noticed until just yet, and at that Edward gave me a pained look. He was by my side before I could blink, and gently tried to take my hand from my other one, but when I cried out he instantly let me go and clenched his hands.

Time flew pretty quickly after that, till where I am now. Sitting and getting patched up again. When Carlisle finished, he told me how long I would have to wear the wrap and to set ice on it. "You will be fine now Bella. Just take some Tylenol to a leave some of the pain. Again, I am truly sorry for today. It might be best if you leave for now, for your own safety that is. And no one blames you for what happened." He smiled at me before walking back out into the living room.

'Yea, no one but Rosalie. If I EVER had any thought of us ever being civilized to each other before, those dreams had quickly been smashed.' I carefully slid down from the counter and grabbed my coat in the process. I slowly made my way out of Carlisle's office, only to look and see the entire vampire family minus one staring at me. The majority of the looks were of sadness while only Rosalie's held hate.

'Great.'

I said a quite goodbye before quickly making my way towards the door. No one tried to stop me which I was thankful about. As I made my way to my car, Edward was suddenly in front of the driver's door, beckoning me to the passenger side. He then got in the driver seat and started to pull away from his house.

(Bella POV)

The ride back to mine was quite and eerie, and almost unbearable. Thing is…I had nothing to say…and apparently, he didn't either. When we finally pulled up. He opened his door and was at mine before I finished taking me seatbelt off, opening my door from me. He looked at me with a miserable expression, before turning around and walking the way we came. I watched him go for a second before I made my way to the front door. Thankfully, Charlie wasn't home, so I could save the explanation part for awhile at least.

As I got in, I rushed to my room. My life had changed so dramatically in just a few short hours. I threw my stuff in the chair at my desk before hopping on my bed. I looked at my alarm clock. It flashed '5:46 P.M'. "Hmm, I need a friend right now…" Bella thought out loud. She wanted to call her BEST friend, but was wondering if the up roar he could possibly cause over the whole situation be worth calling him. After some serious thinking, I decided it would be. I called him up, and my voice was a little shakier then I would have liked, and he promised he would be over within the half hour after dealing with some pack issues. He also warned that I had better be alright, because I sure didn't sound it.

'Perfect. Now, how to lie to an all knowing werewolf? Maybe I shouldn't of called…' Well it was too late to turn back now, and as promised, Jacob hopped into my window about twenty five minutes later.

He looked at me with a smile on his face before it slowly slid off. He looked at my hand that I was unconsciously holding to my chest. He made his way over to me quickly, looking angrier by the second.

"Bella. What. Happened. And don't try to lie for the filthy blood suckers, I know it has something to do with them." Jacob accused, although he was right. He made his way towards my bed and sat next to me, gently taking my hand to examine it. It didn't hurt as much as it had earlier, but the action still made me hiss in pain and carefully pull my arm back.

"Well…I called you over because I missed you Jacob." At this point I smiled at him before continuing. " And a lot of stuff has been going on lately…" As I finished I looked away. Jacob stared at me for a moment, and I could feel his warm body almost pulling me towards him, as if his heat alone wanted to comfort me its self.

"Yea, I can see that Bella. What happened to your hand? The only time I know you to get hurt when you're not being _clumsy _is when you're trying to fight a supernatural being. Again, what happened?" I had looked him straight in his face, and before I knew it I was wrapped up in retelling today's events. I think I might of also told him about some of my more general worries, but I didn't get too far with those before I noticed Jacob up with his back to me. '_Shit. _Maybe I told him more than I should have…' I looked nervously at his back as he breathed heavily.

"Um…Jacob? It's really not as bad as I probably made it sound…It's just that I'm so stressed, and have a lot going on that-"

"_Bella, stop_." Jacob still had his back to me as he said this. "Don't say one more word defending those…those…_VILE _Cullen's." Jacob then turned slowly to face me and I could see the pure hatred on his face for my second family. I got up from the bed and made my way to him, but stopped abruptly as he held up his large hand.

"Bella, _stop._ Don't come closer. Let me…let me calm down first. My first impulse right now is to go over there and rip their filthy heads off. I already can't stand your '_boyfriend'_, but now his brother? I don't fucking think so!' Jacob looked like he had a tremble starting, and I instantly got scared.

"J-Jacob! No, oh my gosh, _please_ stay calm! I…I need you right now, please. Can you, I don't know, can you stay here with me, till I fall asleep?" I asked calmly but also panicked. Anything that would keep him clear headed. Suddenly his shakes slowed, and he looked me in my face again. I could see that I was _still_ hurting him more than I ever wanted to. I didn't want him hurt at all! But how could I avoid it? My heart wasn't mine to give anymore…Edward held in his perfect, frozen hands. Jacob sighed before walking to me and incasing me in his heated embrace.

"Bella, of course I'll stay with you. I wish you would ask that it be forever…"

"Jacob…please, don't." I begged him softly. I did not want us going down THAT road right now. I didn't have the energy no will power to try.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I'm giving up on you, I hope you know that." Jacob told me as he pulled away with a sad smile on his beautiful face. I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Yea, I know. That's one reason I care so much about you. You never give up on me, even though I always give up on myself." I finished before walking back towards my bed. I was actually really exhausted, more so than I thought I was. As I crawled under my covers, Jacob got in right beside me, and pulled me to him. I started to protest against him, but then decided I had no fight left in me at the moment. I would chew him out later about taking advantage of my sleepiness. Plus, it felt like I was in my own sauna, as Jacob wrapped me in his warm, strong arms.

"Just rest Bella. I'll stay till you fall asleep. Don't worry, I won't 'try anything' if that's what you're thinking." He said the last part in a Jacob-like sarcastic tone. I could practically here the smug grin on his face, and felt the slight rumble of his chest as he laughed lightly.

"Oh, yep, that is exactly what I was thinking…and you better NOT try anything, or I'll hurt you ya know…" I must of being mumbling or something, because my empty threat had him lightly laughing again. The sound put a sleepy smile on my face. I was glad I could give him this little piece of mind, although I had to wonder if it would hurt him in the long run. Would these precious memories of us together like this take a toll on him in the future? I sure hope not, but I had no more time to think about the subject as my subconscious slowly faded away.

(Normal POV)

Bella woke up the next morning to an empty bed. True to his words, Jacob had only stayed until she fell asleep, although she had a feeling he stayed longer…oh well! She got out of bed with a slight smile on her face, and went to get dressed. She could smell the breakfast that Charlie had made waft up stairs, and her stomach rumble. She took her morning shower, and when she got done she brushed out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, something she hadn't done in a long time. She chose to wear a tight white sleeveless shirt, with a plaid black and blue shirt over it that she left open and rolled the sleeves up of, and tight blue jeans. She ran down the stairs, and was shocked to see she had a visitor.

"Jacob, hey! what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Bella asked, and then looked at the clock to confirm that it was 9 ish in the morning. Jacob grinned at her and beckoned her to the table where all the delicious breakfast waited for her. She walked over and took a seat at the table.

"Morning Bells. How did your day with the…_pest_ go?" Charlie practically hissed through his clenched. Bella almost choked on her breakfast as Jacob flat out laughed and thumbed up at Charlie. I glared at him before turning my glare towards my dad.

"Dad! Edward is NOT a pest!"

"Well, Jacob was nice enough to come over to explain things to me, so don't bother. An damn it Bells if I'm not tired of you coming home hurt when your with them. It's like they TRY and hurt and you Like it, for Christ's sake." Charlie said as he shook his head. Jacob snickered as he silently agreed with him. I glared at them both before finishing my breakfast. After I was done, I picked up all of our plates and set them in the sink. 'I'll get back to these later…' I then turned back towards the table and leaned against the counter.

"So, Jacob, what's really up? What did you come to tell me?" Bella asked him as she watched him just stare out the window. He then turned towards her with a grin on his face.

"Well Bella, I came to ask you to hang out with me and everyone today at Emily's house. We've been trying these extremely awkward…get togethers, Emily's plan. I thought you might like it or something." Jacob finished as he smiled at her.

"Umm…sure Jacob. I don't have anything planned today anyways. Sounds like fun." I smiled back at him confirming our plans. I looked at Charlie and could practically see the imaginary party he just threw in his head. He smiled up at me then.

"Well, you two have fun. Don't worry about the curfew tonight Bella, go and have yourself a good time. I have to work late tonight, so I might not be here when you get home. Unless, your staring at Jacob's tonight? I'm sure Billy wouldn't-"

"Dad! That's enough! We are just gonna hang out tonight AS FRIENDS and have a great, awkward time! Just, don't even comment anymore on the subject, please!" Jacob all bout laughed out loud at Charlie's words. This was getting ridiculous.

"Come on Jacob, we'll go early. Bye, Charlie!" After that, I all but shoved Jacob out the door as we made our way towards my truck. I hopped in the driver's seat, and when Jacob got in, I took off. I drove almost robotically to Jacob's place. Jacob turned to look at me.

"Hey Bella…are you okay? I didn't mean to make you mad back there." Jacob said and truly looked apologetic. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Jacob, I'm fine. Charlie is just…UGH sometimes, ya know? That was totally uncalled for, what he did today! Edward is not as bad as he thinks he is…and all those time I got hurt was because of me. I _chose _to put myself in those situations, so it has NOTHING to do with Edward!" Bella concentrated back on the road.

"Well, they're still dangerous Bella. I'm exactly what you need, and I'll always be there for you." Jacob responded to her rant, choosing to _not _say something that would piss her off, which Bella was extremely grateful for.

"Hm. Really. I guess that means I can't hang with my best friend the werewolf, because him and his family are _extremely_ dangerous ya know." I smiled and turned towards him for a second before looking back at the road. Jacob laughed at my statement, claiming HE would be the exception. That she would agree with, but that didn't mean that her love for Edward had flown with the window. It was still VERY much there, alive and burning…it's just that around Jacob, it lied dormant.

They then pulled up to Jacob's house. Jacob jumped out, soon followed by Bella. As they got to the front door, Billy sat in his wheelchair to greet them. After some quick hello's and 'I'm good, how are you? 's', they headed for Jacob's room. There really wasn't that much to do till the party or 'get together', but Bella wanted to do SOMETHING.

"Hey Jacob, do you think we could go hike in the woods or something?" Bella asked as she looked at Jacob stretching out on his bed. He sat up and nodded to her, and after telling his dad, they headed out. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes, before Bella couldn't stand the quite any longer.

"So, Jacob…how are things for you?" Bella started off. Jacob looked at her for a second before turning back down their unofficial path.

"Um, good I guess. Why do you ask?" Jacob wondered as he couldn't see how it really mattered to her. They were best friends no doubt, but she still held his heart, and still held on his unrequited love.

"I don't know…guess I was just curious is all. How is the pack?"

"Bella, are you bored? The questions are kind of random for you."

"Random? Is it so weird that I wanna have some info on my best friend?" Bella asked now sounding slightly confused. He sounded almost…irritated that she was trying to make small talk. But, I guess that was to be expected. If I had to be near the one that held my heart so tightly, and KNOW I could never be more than a friend to them, I wouldn't be so happy all the time either. Actually, now that Bella thought about it, she was being extremely selfish. How could she stand at arm's length with Jacob, and as soon as she gets sad or lonely, run right into his arms? He probably had to go through so much just only seeing me when I was down, and as soon as he helped me stand back up, the first thing I do is run to my vampire family.

"Well, yea actually. You usually don't ask me things like this, so it's either you don't have anything to say or your REALLY bored right now."

"It's the latter."

"Well then, in that case, were fine. Nothing too much different change wise, except that the dreadful Emily, Sam and Leah triangle has quieted down. It's really a big relief on the rest of us. Some of us have a bet going that Leah is seeing someone right now, and that's the reason for her mellowing out so much." Bella laughed slightly at Jacob's words. Leah seeing someone? She would like to see that someone. Don't get her wrong, Leah was pretty and all, but her attitude and demeanor could make a pirate flinch sometimes. She just didn't seem like a person to love outside of Sam Uley, sadly. But, if she had, then Bella all but wished her the best of luck. Everyone deserved someone. As she looked up at Jacob, she wondered what lucky girl he could be spending his wonderful, loving affection on, instead of his spoiled, self-centered best friend. Bella sighed at that. She would do everything in her power to find a special someone for him, even though he only believed that it could only be her. After about an hour, Jacob decided they should head back to his house. When they got there, they didn't have much to do, so Jacob asked her if she wanted to go out to La Push beach and just chill for awhile. It was just now nearing 12, and people usually didn't start heading towards Emily's house till at the earliest, 2ish. They drove in a comfortable silence till they reached the beach. They hopped out and slowly walked along the shore.

"I like this." Jacob randomly told her. Bella looked up at him smiling.

"Like what Jake?" She asked him as he looked at her. He smiled and looked down.

"I like the time you spend with me…it helps a lot, ya know. It's better than you avoiding me completely." Jacob said with a little hardness in his voice.

"Jake…"

"Don't worry about it Bella!" Jacob exclaimed as he gave her a huge grin. "I'm living in the NOW, and right NOW, you're here, with me. Thanks." Jacob finished before turning away and speed walking. Bella looked at his back for a minute, admiring him and thinking of how much she loved and cared about him, especially at moments like this. For now, in her selfish of moments, he would continue to be _HER Jacob._

"_Hey! Jake, wait up!"_

_OK PEOPLE! Chapter 2 is DONE! I know that there was VERY little Emmett/Bella ness, but don't give up on me, please! There will be TONS of it later just give me a chance. I want to stretch the story out, and make it worth your time reading my story. Also, I am a HUGE Bella/Jacob fan, so I couldn't POSSIBLY make a twilight story and not have him in it, lol, I tried! But Next chapter is the 'get together' at Emily's, and some slight Emmett/Bella! Don't worry though, it will have all that fluffiness in the later chapters. Thanks again for reading and pleassssse review!_

_KibasWifey4Ever_


End file.
